Living in the background
by RedRevolver007
Summary: What if Eren and co were not the only ones with the power to titan shift? What if there was another, watching the dramatic events of the story unfold from another perspective? WARNING: Contains Oc's, slightly AU and rating will change later on. May contain femSlash just 'coz.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

A/N

Hi there! Right well this is my first fanfic so don't judge me if its a steaming pile of :D At first this was gonna be a naruto story but I didn't want to butcher the ever growing canon, so I decided to go for a manga/anime that has only a few chapters (considering)

GOD I'M GOING ON :O let's just get this over with, try to enjoy! (Btw using an oc):P

Disclaimer: I do no own any of these characterrs or story except my own. All rights go to Hajime Isayama.

The roasting sun harshly shone down on the small ranch. A dense forest surrouded the clearing and guarding it stood low wooden fences. Several lightly dressed figures came storming out of the stables on horseback and broke the tranquil silence. Dashing into the sea of towering trees, only two of the group trailed behind, slowly striding into the forest. One of the pair was a young girl, no older than the age of seven, who had a head of red locks that reached just below her shoulders. The other rider was much older, an aged male with a full, grey beard and hollowed-out cheeks. They trod forward in silence, when the girl suddenly yelled out in frustration "papa, I think I forgot my lucky talisment, can I go back and get it real quick?". The man stopped his horse and turned to her. "That old thing? We can't lose precious daylight just for some rabbit haunch". But the girl was already on her way back to the ranch. The old man yelled out her name but it went unheard. "Aw man" he sighed "we can't afford to lose anythin' more to those damn monsters". Taking a final look back at his beloved daughter, the man sprured his horse and continued on deeper into the wilderness.

The red-headed girl launched herself up the hard-wood stairs and raced into a cupboard room just big enough to fit a single bed and wardrobe inside. Gliding over to the bed, the girl picked up a measly-looking piece of meat that had lettering carved into it. The red, jagged words spelt 'META', cut deep into the dry rabbit leg. Rotating towards the doorway, she glanced out the small, attic-like widow and inwardly screamed. The sun was setting. Fast.

Swift as lightning, nothing but a red blur could be seen as heavy hoove-falls sped across the forest floor. Two minutes later, the lone rider would reach her destination. Standing lonesome at the lake edge, the young maiden looked around in panic. She began to call out fearfully " Papa!? Brother!? Uncle?!". Suddenly, a desprete cry resonated over the tree tops. Soft waves rippled over the lake water, and flocks of birds russhed from the bushes. In the distance, a monsterous being rose as high as the clouds, it's face stretched into a menacing grin. In it's grasp, a man struggled and writhed in pain, trying in vain to escape the beast's iron grip. Sinking to her knees, the tearful red-head watched as her whole family was devowered, one by one.

"I will destroy them. All of them. I won't stop untill each and every one of my family has been avenged"

A/N reviews are much appreciated :D of course, if ya wanna ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Living in the background

Chapter 2: Trainee

A/N: Well I'm gonna post more chapters now that I can finally start writing them up again. If there IS anyone reading, don't worry, the regular characters will be introduced in this chap as well as my oc (officially). Now read, READ! XD

Eren Jeager sat balanced above the ground.

'I've done it' he thought. Hovering almost gracefully, hooked up to 3D maneuver gear, the boy looked over at the rest of his fellow trainees, grinning in obvious pride. The Sargent gave Eren an approving look then ordered for him to be let down. "Well thats all of you, each passed with flying colours it would seem" he paused and gave them a stern look. Nodding to himself, the aged man yelled "alright, off to the barracks with you, be sure to rise early as training is not yet complete. NOW BE GONE!"

The mass of tired bodies marched in their packs back to the barracks, some with exausted looks on their faces, others complaining of hunger. The moment the last soldier vanished into the distant building, the Sargent let out a huge sigh. Preparing to go back to the barracks himself for a well-earned break, something small and orange was closing in above the horizen. Squinting, the man grumbled to himself as a short figure came running down the hill towards the training grounds.

Stopping at the Sargent's boots, a red-headed girl was standing there, breathing heavily and shaking a little. Looking up to face his wrath, she began to grin sheepishly when nothing was said upon her presence.

"And you are?"

"Meta Jinsoku, I was suppose to be here quite a while ago..."

"Oh really"

"Uh..."

Meta swallowed loudly and stood up straight. She didn't want to tell the angry man why she was late, because she knew it would surely mean finding herself getting thrown out of the military. As well as that, Meta still had to think of a reasonable excuse in order to not face the worst of the Sarge's rage.

"Tell me, private*, why are you stood here NOW when you should have been here BEFORE?"

The oddly calm tone in his voice frightened Meta a little, but she had already decided to take her chances and tell the man why she was unacceptably late.

"Uh, well, I had to-"

"SPEAK UP, GIRL"

"IwasfinishingacardgameIhadbetmylifesavingson!"

She pleaded her case in a rushed tone, aware of the evident rage spreading across her superior's face.

There was silence for a moment, the Sargent almost blowing steam from his ears.

Meta, oblivious, grinned to herself, a thought in her head,

'I think he took that pretty well'

A bright, orange glow was dragging itself around the wide training field. 4 hours earlier, Meta had been sure she had got away with a bull excuse, but now it seemed there may have been some slight flaws in her hastily-thought-out plan. Pausing mid jog to catch her breath, the girl looked across the field towards a well-lit building.

'God damn it, I bet they are all good and well in there, while I'm out here freezing and starving to death'

The girl huffed and started up running again. This was going to be a long evening.

A/N- there ya go, next chapter up soon!


End file.
